1. Field
The present invention generally relates to towing devices. More specifically, the invention is designed for towing one or multiple conventional wheeled trash bins, wheeled trash cans, trash carts or receptacles with hinged lids, simultaneously.
2. Prior Art
Description of Related Art
Dragging the trash bin to the trash pickup point is a weekly chore that is ritualistically performed in almost all urban and suburban homes. Even the commencement of wheeled trash bin, the aforementioned chore can be an exhausting task. This is especially true if the home has steep driveway up to or a long distance from trash pickup point. Nowadays most municipalities implement Recycle Programs which requires an additional wheeled trash bin. Furthermore if the homeowner is disabled or elderly or the trash bin is heavily loaded, this task requires some type of transportation of the trash and recycled materials to the pick-up point. In any of such instances, it would be advantageous to have a simple device that could be utilized to tow the wheeled trash bin behind the family automobile, pickup truck, SUV, golf cart or a garden tractor without lifting and loading to such vehicle.
The prior art is replete with devices for towing wheeled trash bins. For example Patent Application Publication US 2004/0164517 A1 (Lewy) show device for transporting wheeled trash cans. It is noted, however, that the device needs to be attached to the special hitch receiver by bolts and nuts and consist of 6 metal pieces welded together. Lewy device using upholding force by horseshoe handles against gravity to secure the trash bin. Furthermore the device requires occasional oiling to prevent rusting. It requires still somehow delicate effort to engage the device to hitch receiver even with suggested pins. If the user has gloves to protect hands from weather, fact that the device requires small pieces to be engaged to hitch receiver, user needs to remove gloves and insert pins, nuts or bolts. The device is not suitable for elderly and disabled.
U.S Patent Application Publication US 2004/0232184 (Moen) shows vehicle tow accessory for wheeled receptacle. It is noted, however, the accessory for towing a trash can is complex, structured with many adjustments for different size trash bins. Furthermore it requires multiple chains or tethers and requires large storage area to store or left it attached to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,033,178 and 6,164,896 (both to Cummins) show devices for transporting wheeled trash cans. It is noted, however, that the devices are utilized to lift the trash can from the ground. Furthermore, the devices employ several moving parts, which are subject to wear and malfunction.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,217,078 B2 (Short) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,264 B1 (Guthrie) show a device for transporting trash bins one place to another, however, transporter includes a lifter which manually engages, lifts and holds the container for transportation. User needs to lift the trash bin in order to engage it to the transporter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,543 (Strokes) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,032 B1 (Ramos) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,167 (McPherrin) disclose towing assemblies which employ relatively intrude system for attachment to a towing vehicle and as in the art cited above, all include a number of moving parts which are subject to wear and would need replacing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,968 (Arsenault) is drawn to structure for towing wheeled golf carts. The disclosed structure is not suitable for towing conventional wheeled trash cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,099 B1 (Novak) discloses apparatus for lifting and rotating garbage dumpsters, the patentee does not contemplate providing any structure to tow the dumpster.
None of the above inventions and patents either singly or combination, is seen to disclose a durable and trash can towing of simple, secure and economical construction, as will subsequently be described and claimed in the present invention.
Furthermore none of the inventions and patterns either single or combination, is capable of towing multiple trash bins at the same time with subsequently be described and claimed in the present invention.